Will it work?
by booklover33
Summary: The two schools don't get on one is a private school the other a public school. What we will happen when they are forced to work together. What secrets will be found about the past and their parents?
1. Prologue

**This is just the prologue hopefully I can get the first chapter up today. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Alicante Academy, the private school for all the rich, spoilt children, had always had a bitter rivalry which the local public school St Xavier's. Many things had been tried to soften this rivalry, years ago they had made the students interact and this had worked for a time but it had picked back up again. Both schools would play pranks on each other, Alicante had dumped sand in the gym and through the halls of the school (it was still unclear how they had managed to get into the school). St Xavier's had egged their expensive school building. The teachers of both where fed up, Mr Lightwood the headmaster of Alicante always complained when St Xavier's did anything and always brushed off when Alicante pranked St Xavier's. Mrs Lewis, headmistress of St Xavier's was tired of using the school funds to clean up the school. It had been decided that the schools would once again come to together for a project forcing the children to mingle and hoped they would end up getting along. They did not know whether this would work but they just had to hope.


	2. St Xavier's

**This is chapter 1. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Clary p.o.v

I woke up to my alarm clock beeping in a way that everyone found annoying. I sighed and rolled over hitting it to turn it off. Groaning I flung my duvet off me and sat up before getting out of bed. The time was seven; I had to be at school for eight. I jumped in the shower washing my bright red hair and brushing out the knots while the conditioner was still in it. My hair was that bushy that if I did not untangle it while in the shower then I would never be able to get the knots out. After blowing my hair out so it sat in neat curls rolling down my back to my waist, I applied the little make-up I wore every day, just mascara and black eyeliner around my bright green eyes. I thought of myself as fairly plain though everyone said I looked like my mom but I couldn't see it, she was beautiful. I dressed in black skinny jeans and a band t-shirt with a pair of my converse. I grabbed my leather jacket as it was chilly out and ran downstairs to get breakfast. My mom, Jocelyn, was stood at the stove making pancakes when I walked into the kitchen. My step-dad Luke was sat at the breakfast bar drinking coffee.

"Morning, Mom, Luke."

"Morning, Sweetie," said mom.

"Morning, Clary."

Luke had been in my life for as long as I could remember; before they were together Luke was my mom's best friend and the only father figure in my life. I had been so happy when they got together when I was ten they married three years later, I got to be bridesmaid. When I asked about my father mom had told me all I needed to know. Mom had asked for a divorce as it was not a pleasant marriage (as I grew older I understood this meant an abusive marriage) but this only angered my father. He had granted her a divorce but disappeared along with their son, my brother. She had never told him that she was pregnant with me and I had taken my mother's maiden name Fairchild. I had no clue what my father's name was and had no intention of ever finding out. I could see the pain in my mother's eyes when she spoke about Johnathan and I was sad I would never get to meet my brother but was happy with the life I had. We had never moved out of Idris even though it was full of painful memories.

I made myself a coffee, black with lots of sugar, and sat down next to Luke as mom placed pancakes in front of us, both of us grinned and dug in. After breakfast I ran up to my room to grab my school bag shoving my sketch book and drawing pencils into it before running back downstairs meeting my mother at the door.

"You ready?" asked mom.

"Yep," I replied and opened to door going to the car as mom kissed Luke good-bye.

Luke owned a bookstore in town and would be leaving to go open up the shop. He used to live above the shop but it was two small for a family of three so he moved in with us. My mother was the art teacher at my high school St Xavier's so I got lifts with her to school as I did not have a car of my own even though I could drive. We did not really have the money but I was saving up. Sometimes if my mother was feeling nice she would let me drive the car to school; today was not one of those days.

We pulled into the school only to see the school building had been covered with a flour and water paste. It was everywhere on the doors and windows and a banner hung from the entrance to the school claiming the 'Alicante Rules' in massive letters.

"Oh my God," exclaimed mom, "those spoilt brats have done it again, Elaine will not be pleased. Lightwood will have to do something."

Elaine Lewis was the headmistress and my best friend's mother. We had bonded over the fact both our mothers were teachers and had been friends since we were in nappies. My mother parked the car and we got out. My mother ran off to Elaine's office as this latest prank was sure to have put her in a mood while I strolled over to my group of friends. We were not the popular kids but many people liked us; we were mainly the band kids. I was the lead singer in a band with Simon Lewis, Jordan Kyle, Eric Hillchurch, Kirk Duplesse and Matt Charlton. We were called the Mortal Instruments and were actually good though many people found that hard to believe. My friendship group also included Maia, Jordan's girlfriend and Magnus Bane who had been my friend for almost as long as Simon.

"Hey Clary," greeted Simon as I walked up to them sitting on the wall on the edge of the car park.

"Hey Simon," I replied.

The others all greeted me as well before Eric, Matt and Kirk went back to their previous topic while Jordan and Maia went back to whispering heads bent together. I rolled my eyes at this, half the time they were sickening.

"I cannot believe they pranked us again. What do you think Meliorn and Raphael will do?" asked Eric, he sounded far too excited.

Meliorn and Raphael were the kings of our school and unofficially in charge of getting Alicante Academy back when they pranked St Xavier's.

"No idea but they should record Alicante's reaction. They take it so much more serious than we do," laughed Simon.

"That's because they are more high-strung," replied I with a smirk.

"Who is more high-strung, darling," said Mangus Bane from behind me.

"Alicante."

"Well that's because they're all spoilt brats," Mangus flourished his hand as if batting away the conversation.

One word to describe Magnus was amazing. Today he was dressed in yellow leather trousers and a sparkly white flowing shirt and covered from head to toes in glitter with his cat eye contacts he was never without. With Mangus arriving their group was completed so everyone stood and walked into school heading for their lockers which were all near each other.

I grabbed my history book out of my locker, which was covered in my sketches, stuffing it in my bag with my sketch book and lent on my now closed locker.

"We've got band practise after school tonight, Clary, remember," yelled Jordan from across the hall.

I didn't reply just put my thumb up in conformation closing my eyes leaning my head back while Simon sorted his books out in the locker to my right.

"Hey, Clary," said the voice of Raphael. I opened my eyes and he was stood in front of me, smirking with his hands in his pockets.

"Raphael, don't you have a prank to be planning?" I asked wanting to be rid of him as quickly as possible. He had been pursing me for the past year and it was getting creepy.

"It can wait while I talk to a pretty girl."

"Really, well they have to want to talk to you."

"Come on Clary, you know you want to go on a date with me." I rolled my eyes.

Maia, sensing that I needed help and that Simon would be useless as he just stood there, detached herself from Jordan crossed the hall and said "Come on Clary we've got to get to History."

She grabbed me and we walked down the hall leaving Raphael and the rest of the boys behind.

Not everyone had the same classes. Jordan, Matt and Kirk were all seniors while Simon, Maia, Magnus, Eric and I were all juniors so they only class we all share was gym and the others in our year didn't have history.

Just as the first bell went an announcement came over the speaker.

"Would juniors and seniors please go to gym please."

Everyone filled into the gym, Maia and I found the boys and dropped into sits next to them just as Mrs Lewis entered and grabbed a microphone so people would be able to hear her.

"Okay, everyone as we all know Alicante Academy played yet another prank on us but I'm telling you that we will not be responding to this. This rivalry must stop. The headmaster of Alicante Mr Lightwood and I have come up with a plan. Juniors and seniors from each school will work together on a creative project. We have chosen juniors and seniors as it is mainly you that get into the prank war. The other years follow your lead. You will need to work closely with them and the result will hopefully be that you get on. The project will launch tomorrow after school. Also can Simon Lewis, Clarissa Fairchild, Jordan Kyle, Eric Hillchurch, Kirk Duplesse and Matt Charlton see me in my office after this please. Everyone else back to first period."

The announcement was a shock we had to work with Alicante that was never going to happen, ever and what had we done why did we have to go see Mrs Lewis, it was just the band that had been summoned. I shared a look with Simon and he just shrugged his shoulders as we said bye the Mangus and Maia and went to the headmistress office.


	3. Will you perform?

**Here is Chapter 2, I hope you like it. Also I know Amatis' last name is Herondale but in this she didn't actually marry him. **

**I own none of this I'm just playing with the characters.**

* * *

Jace p.o.v

I strolled into the door of my school with a proud look on my face followed by my four best friends Alec Lightwood, Sebastian Verlac and Jonathan Morgenstern. We were the kings of the school and I, Jace Herondale was their leader even though Alec and Jonathan were both seniors and older than me. I was a junior with Sebastian who was so annoying and I would probably hate him if we hadn't been friends since we were little. We had just pulled of another prank on St Xavier's, which was brilliant we like to show them that we were better in every single way. It would also piss off Raphael and Meliorn they liked to think that were better than us but could never beat us, whether it was through pranking or on the football field. I was captain of our football team and all my friends played on it. Meliorn was captain of St Xavier's but we were better.

Many people said we only had better sports, art and music programmes as we were a private school and paid for them but it wasn't our fault we could afford a better education. I know I sound like a spoilt brat but it was the way I was brought up. As well as been a football player I was lead singer in a band along with Alec, Jonathan and Sebastian since Jonathan had moved here in the middle of freshman year.

"What have you done now?" asked Aline sauntering towards me. Aline was like my friends with benefits without really been a good friend. Honestly we were both using each other. She was using me to cover up her crush for Helen Blackthorn and I was a guy why would I say no?

"Just had a little fun."

"We prank St Xavier's last night and drove past this morning to see our handy work," said Sebastian with a smirk at his cousin.

I rolled my eyes, of course he wanted to brag and we wouldn't really get in to trouble Mr Lightwood was Alec's father unless it came back to bite us but he could be subtle about it.

"Sebastian, shut up," Jonathan accompanied his retort with a slap around the back of his head. I smiled.

"Whatever," he grumbled.

"Well you should learn to be more subtle," said Alec dryly.

"It's not like we would get into trouble now really. I mean we hate that school even the teachers hate that school. We are so much better." For some reason when he said that it made him sound like a dickhead even though I had thought pretty much the same thing.

"It does matter if St Xavier reports it."

That shut Sebastian up quickly and he stalked away to his locker. We all exchange a look before going to our own. I had English first so I got my book and headed to the classroom getting flirty smiles from most of the girls. I had only just sat down when our headmaster Mr Lightwood came over the speaker.

"Would all Juniors and Seniors please go to the auditorium immediately."

Exchanging looks my class rose and walked to our massive auditorium I sat in an empty row and soon Alec, Jonathan and Sebastian soon joined me. Mr Lightwood walked out on to the stage with a microphone in his hand.

"It has come to my attention that certain people," his gaze drifted over where we were sat "have pranked St Xavier's once again. This has got to stop. I do not like getting a phone call of Mrs Lewis first thing in the morning to tell me her school has been vandalised. There is no proof of who did this but we have come up with an idea to put this ridiculous rivalry behind us. Starting tomorrow after school you will be working with St Xavier's on a creative working project. You will find out more about this project tomorrow. Can Alec Lightwood, Jace Herondale, Jonathan Morgenstern and Sebastian Verlac please see me in my office now? Dismissed, everyone back to first period."

There was mumbling all around the auditorium, we had to work with a school we hated, it must be a joke.

"This has got to be a joke, working with **them**!" I exclaimed.

"I don't think it is, we may have pushed them to far this time. Mrs Lewis might have threatened to go to the police. The only reason she hasn't before was because my father gave her help to clean it all up," Alec said in a worried voice then he continued with a sigh "We better go see what my father wants."

* * *

(Still Jace's p.o.v)

Mr Lightwood's office was massive, it had a grand wooden desk sat in the middle of the room and one of the walls was lined with a bookcase filled with academic books. There were a couple a filing cabinets that held important information; I had no idea what information. There were four seats in front of the desk and as we entered Mr Lightwood looked up from his desk and gestured to the seats.

"I know it was you four that put flour and water paste on St Xavier's building; just like I know you have been behind each of the pranks played on that school. However, since there is no evidence Mrs Lewis, the headmistress of St Xavier's does not need to know this but you each will have to do a two thousand word essay and detention until you are needed for the creative project for the next week, understand." We all nodded there was no point in arguing and he continued, "I also called you in here as tomorrow to launch the project we will be having a show of our creative ability and I want the Shadowhunters to perform three songs, only appropriate songs. I will need to check your choices by tomorrow morning so we can change them if need be. If you don't want to do it I can find someone else. I'm talking to Mr Peterson about more classical musicians anyway."

"No, we will do it," I agreed smirking we would show St Xavier's what we could do.

"Good, three songs at the latest tomorrow morning. You can go back to class now."

* * *

Clary's p.o.v

We trudged to Mrs Lewis' office still confused and worried about why we got called to her office. Did she think we had something to do with the pranks? Mrs Lewis had known me practical my whole life and was Simon's mom she knew we would be involved in the pranks or was this about the creative project. I was the only one in the band who was involved in art so maybe it was about music.

Mrs Lewis' office was cosy; it had a small wooden desk in the middle of the room with family pictures on the top. I could even see that I was in one of these. Filings cabinets filled the rest of the room. There were only three chairs facing her desk, I sat in one and Simon leaned against the back of the chair.

"Don't worry; none of you are in trouble. I know you all stay out of this silly prank war and you don't really have the rivalry as none of you play on sports team besides Jordan and even he can't be bothered with it." It was true we only cared when it messed with our life, "Tomorrow to start the project we are having a showcase of creative ability of both schools at Alicante. I wanted the Mortal Instruments to play three songs along with some other musicians I will ask Miss Garroway about." Miss Garroway was Luke's sister, Amatis and she was like my aunt. She was also the music teacher. "Do you want to do it?"

We all nodded in agreement.

"Fantastic, I will need to know your songs of I can approve them okay? Also Clary we are showing some art work that your mother is organising but I was hoping that you could bring the big panting you did of the picnic that was simply amazing."

"Of course, I will ask if Luke can drop it off." The panting was one I had done last year in school. It had taken ages for me to finish and was of everyone I loved at a picnic we had during the summer between my freshman year and sophomore year. It had originally been a sketch but during my art lesson I had painted it. I was my favourite piece that I had ever painted and was glad Mrs Lewis' wanted to show it off.

"Wonderful you can all go back to your lessons now."

We left a beaming headmistress and made our way back to separate classrooms. I entered mine said sorry to the teacher and slid into my seat next to Maia.

"What was it about?" she whispered.

"Later at lunch," I whispered back.


	4. Practice Time

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I will try to update more frequently from now on. I hope you like the chapter. **

* * *

(Clary p.o.v.)

It was lunchtime and we were sat at our usual table on the edge of the cafeteria, we were not the popular kids but we did get on well with them. Magnus and Maia were sat grilling us as to what Mrs Lewis wanted.

"We are going to perform at the showcase tomorrow night that will launch the project," explained Simon.

"Did you get told what the project is?" asked Magnus.

"No we won't get told until tomorrow."

"Cool, so what song are you going to do," asked Maia.

"Not sure we're going to the music room after we have eaten to try and figure them out. You want to come?" Jordan said looking at Maia and Magnus while eating as quickly as possible.

Both of them nodded that they did want to come and help us chose song and we all finished eating as quickly as possible.

We made our way to the music room and met Amatis and my mother in there.

"Hey, Mrs Garroway, Miss Garroway," greeted Simon picking up a base guitar and pulling the strap over his head. The rest of the band made their way to their instruments as Maia and Magnus sat on chairs in front of the area cleared for a stage. I grabbed a microphone and went to stand with the rest of the band.

"Hello, Simon and the rest of you," greeted my mother while Amatis nodded.

"What are we going to play then tomorrow?" I asked.

"We should do 'All or Nothing' everyone loves that one." We all agreed it was our most popular song when we performed at school events, Luke's bookshop or other places we had managed to get gigs at.

"And 'Never Again' Clary you kill that and Jordan's bit in the middle is also amazing," stated Eric as we all agreed with him.

We spent the next couple of minutes debating back and forth the last song we should chose. In the end we decided to practice the two we had decided on before lunch was over. During the two songs I could see my mother and Amatis having a silent conversation. When we were finished they stared at us for a few moments before Amatis spoke, "How about for your third song you learn a new one?"

"We don't have a new one to learn and how would we learn it in time?" asked Jordan, he wrote a lot of our songs and knew he had not come up with anything new.

"Well it's an old song but hasn't been played in years and you all have music next so you could learn it then. It's only an option as you can't decide which another song you want to perform," explained Amatis.

"How do you know we will be able to play it?" I asked worried the song may not be in my vocal range.

"Because I wrote it and it is very similar to your style."

"And don't worry honey it is in you vocal range and Amatis wrote it for me to sing," added my mother.

We all stared at them for a few moments before I remembered that my mother, Luke and Amatis had been in a band when they were in high school with Rangor Fell who had sadly passed away a year ago and another person who they always avoided talking about. The song called 'It's over now' was brilliant and we were all really looking forward to playing it but I couldn't help but feel that the meaning behind the song was really. I knew Amatis had been hurt in the past but I was beginning to think it was worse than I knew.

* * *

(Jace's p.o.v)

We were sat in the middle of the cafeteria at the popular table with the rest of the football team.

"What did Lightwood want?" questioned Ben one of the members of the football team.

"Just asking us to perform tomorrow for this ridiculous project thing," answered Jonathan.

"Are you going to do it?" Ben asked.

"Of course we are, we are going to show St Xavier's that we are better than them in every way," I answered with a smirk on my face. I knew that The Shadowhunters would be better than any band they had put together and we would be able to practice in our detention after school as it was for a school event. It sucks that Mr Lightwood did give detention if only St Xavier's headmistress had not complained.

"We need to decide which songs we are going to do," Alec said trust him to keep everyone on track.

"We can decide that in practice after school," moaned Sebastian not wanting to do any work in his lunch break.

Alec rolled his eyes and I heard him say "Whatever" under his breath. I grinned it was good to know Sebastian annoyed everyone.

* * *

(Still Jace's p.o.v.)

It was detention time but not really seeing as we practicing in the music room under the watchful eye of Mr Peterson arguing over what songs we would perform tomorrow, well it was mainly Jonathan and Sebastian arguing. Alec and I glanced at each other and saw we were both thinking the same thing.

"Will you two shut up!" cried Alec, "My god you're like three year olds. The only way we will decide the songs is to discuss it calmly."

"I think we should do 'So much for Yesterday'," I quickly imputed before anyone could say anything else. I knew they would agree with me as I was the lead singer and they always followed me anyway. Alec quickly agreed with me, the other two did not say a word against me.

"Then can we do 'We are better than you'," smirk started to appear on Sebastian's face as he added "You know because we are better than them."

"Yeah sure that will be a good one," I answered with a nod.

"Everyone loves 'That's why it's me'," suggested Jonathan and we all agreed.

With our songs chosen it was time to practice though I doubt we needed it to be better than whatever band we were up against. I know it's not a competition but we have a reputation of been against that school.

After practicing it was clear we were ready for tomorrow, we sounded brilliant, everything was in time and I had manage to sing it all perfectly not that I wouldn't in the first place. It was the end of detention and Mr Peterson was dismissing us.

"Tomorrow for your detention I believe you with Mr Wayland the art teacher setting up the art exhibition for both schools in the main hall. Good luck with your performance if I don't see you before."

Leaving the room I caught Jonathan's eye, we were helping with setting up the exhibition for _both_ schools. I'm sure we could do something very interesting with the time we had.

* * *

(Clary's p.o.v)

After school we were all heading to Eric's just to practice the songs one more time. We had the new song down and it sounded really good Amatis and my mom where right the way it was written was perfect for my voice. Who knew I sang just like my mother. I could not wait until tomorrow when we would perform in front of both the schools. We were not the only ones performing we also had people playing different instruments but we were going last, saving the best until last.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" asked Simon breaking my train of thought.

"No, not really. Maybe slightly with doing a song we haven't done before but other than that I'm looking forward to it."

"Good because we are going to kill it." Simon smiled and picked up his base ready to go through the new song again.

* * *

(Jace's p.o.v)

The boys and I walked into my house and straight into the living room seeing my father sitting talking to Valentine Morgenstern, Johnathan's father.

"Ah boys I understand you have to work with St Xavier's in a creative project," my father said as soon as he saw us.

"Yeah we do, we are performing at the launching showcase as well," I answered.

"Yes, Robert informed us and we will both be attending the showcase tomorrow to watch," Valentine dismissed us with his words and we all filed out of the room not having the courage to disobey Valentine Morgenstern or my father, Stephen Herondale.

I had just left the room when I heard part of a conversation that was not meant for my ears.

"You know she works there right?" that was my father.

"Yes I'm very aware."

"And she has a daughter that is not his."

"You told me this years ago. I wasn't interested then but I may have to meet this girl," I could practical see the dangerous smile that was on Valentines face.

I decided I did not want to be the person they were talking about as I followed my friends upstairs to plan the prank we would play tomorrow. (Of course we were going to play a prank it was stupid to believe anything less).

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes :)**


	5. Think about it

**So sorry it has been so long, I'm going to try a update more regularly so I will do my best. I do have some of the next chapter written I just need to finish it and type it up. **

* * *

(Clary's p.o.v)

After practice Simon and I went to my house and found my mom, Luke and Amatis on the couch watching a video. As soon as they saw us they beckoned us over and we sat on the other sofa that was free.

"What is this?" I asked.

"I found the video of the last time St Xavier's and Alicante did a project together. Our band Idris performed like yours in going to tomorrow," explained my mom.

I watched as a younger version of my mom came on the screen, I could understand why everyone thought I looked like my mom though she was prettier than me. She was singing her heart out, the camera panned around and Luke came on to screen playing the bass guitar. It zoomed out and the whole stage came on the screen. Amatis and Rangor were both playing the guitar, a blonde headed boy about their age was rocking out on the drums.

"Who is that?" I asked pointing to the drummer.

The adults all looked at each other awkwardly and I could tell there was a story there that they did not want to tell me. It was Luke that answered "Just someone we used to know."

"Oh, not anymore then," I said knowing that I knew pretty much everyone they still talked to.

"No, we have spoken to him in years."

"That's a shame you sound really good, better than us," Simon exclaimed beaming.

My parents and Amatis smiled at him, "Thank you Simon but your band is very good too," said my mom with a smile on her face.

* * *

At school all anyone could talk about was the showcase tonight, people wanted to show those posh kids at Alicante what they could do, there words not mine. I was looking forward to it, it was a chance to perform and I got to show my painting off as well, it was something I was really proud off. Luke was going to take it the Alicante in his truck as it would not fit into the car. I believe he also got roped into taking other things for the gallery as well as they had to be there early so the gallery could be set up. I was nervous about my painting been at Alicante as I was worried someone would ruin it but the teachers would not let the troublemakers anywhere near something that was so important. Someone had also found out Mortal Instruments would be playing and it spread like wildfire around the school. That was the thing about my school gossip is what kept everyone entertained and if one person knew something then everyone knew it. Rumours spread very easily thanks to this, I was lucky enough to never have a rumour spread about me and tried to stay out of the whole thing.

All day everyone was wishing us luck and it was getting tiring by lunch. We were sat around our usual table, Simon had his eyes closed while playing an invisible bass guitar and I knew he was going over the new song. We had managed to learn it really well but I knew he was nervous about messing up. Jordan and Maia were off in their own little couple world and the sight was sickening why did they have to be so soppy. Eric, Kirk and Matt were I a deep conversation about some new video game that they had all just got, from what I could tell Matt was not very good at it while Eric was brilliant and Magnus kept flicking his eyes to me.

"Do you want to tell me why you keep looking at me then going into deep thought?" I asked.

"Well, I don't trust you to dress yourself from the showcase I mean we have an image to keep up," at this my eyebrow rose while Magnus just grinned "So I have some outfits for you to wear and I'm deciding which one I'm putting you in."

"You know we have an hour after school before we need to be at Alicante right."

"That gives me enough time to get you ready," Magnus grinned.

"What about the guys?" I asked drawing the attention of everyone on our table.

Magnus looked each of them up and down while they looked worried before he turned back to me with a smirk on his face.

"They look fine but you the singer and therefore need to look your best."

"Jordan sings too," I said grumpily.

"Yeah but I always look good," Jordan said cockily.

Looking around the table everyone was nodding in agreement and I knew that I had no choice but to agree.

"Fine," I huffed.

That was when the popular crowd sauntered over to our table, Seelie Queen the Queen bee and her sidekick Kaelie Whitewillow along with Meliorn and Raphael. They leaned against the table with Raphael right next to me.

"I heard you are performing at the showcase," Seelie said with a smile that I could not tell whether or not it was fake.

"Err, yeah," Jordan frowned not understanding what was going on.

"Well I think we do to do something to get back at them for their prank yesterday and you are in prime position," Raphael smirked leaning up to me even more.

"We don't get involved in the prank war, we will get them back by been better than there band," said Clary carefully.

Raphael snorted "So you have desire to revenge your school," he challenged.

No one answered, "Fine but think about it," he huffed before walking off.

"Your mom know this probably won't work right?" asked Jordan to which Simon just shrugged.

"Yeah people will just spend the entire project arguing and fighting," I added.

Simon replied with "I know but this is my mom's last hope."

* * *

After school I got dragged to Magnus' house along with the rest of the band and Maia, though the rest of them got to wear what they wanted. I had seen my mom briefly to tell her where I was going while begging her to help me. Unfortunately for me Magnus turned up and promised he would take care of me and we would see them in two hours at Alicante Academy.

As soon as we got to his house I was sat at Magnus' vanity and he pulled out make-up and blocked the mirror. Maia started on my hair putting mousse in it and restyling the curls back in to my hair that had dropped out during the day. Magnus started my make-up as he went towards me with a brush I pulled back.

"Not too much," I pleaded.

He smiled at me and said "Don't worry Clary. Trust me."

I saw out of the corner of my eye the boys leave the room to get change into what they wanted to wear on stage. I sat grumbling as Magnus and Maia worked on my look. Maia finished first and went to get ready as the boys wandered back in the room. It took Magnus twenty minutes to do my make-up, and then he waved me into the bathroom giving me clothes and shoes to change into.

I quickly changed my outfit into the white blouse with black high-waist shorts before I turned my attention to the shoes or should I say death trap heels. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone. Luke answered on the second ring.

"Hello, Clary is everything alright?" he asked.

"Luke I need a favour. Magnus just handed me heels," I whined.

"I'll get your shoes don't worry I'm just leaving to deliver your painting. What about the shoes you wore today?"

"Thank you so much and Magnus has taken them off me and they won't match I'm wearing black and white."

"Okay, anything for you, see you soon."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up and carried the heels out of the bathroom along with my other clothes which I shoved into my bag.

"Clary put the heels on!" scolded Magnus.

"But I can't walk in heels."

"Please Clary for me," Magnus pouted.

I sighed "Fine," and slipped the torture devises on my feet.

I would not have to put up with them for long. Magnus waved us out of his house as everyone was ready and we started towards Alicante Academy.


	6. Awkward Encounters

**So mini celebration, I finally finished all my essays! But I still have two exams and a presentation. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter, I did not get time to really read it properly so sorry for any mistakes. :)**

* * *

Jace's p.o.v

After school we had our detention with Mr Wayland the art teacher. We reported to his room and he directed us to the Fearless room that was going to be used as the gallery for art work. There were fake half walls against the walls and art work was divided on either side of the room. Mr Wayland walked in behind us and pointed to the left side of the room.

"So that is artwork from here, all the names of the pieces and of the artist are on plagues next to the work. They are also sorted so all of one person's work is together. On the right is art work from St Xavier's. Similar set up. St Xavier still has one more to come. I'll help you set up the walls then I'll leave and you can put up the artwork. We are doing this quickly."

With that we dropped our bags near the door and started to set up the half walls around the room where Mr Wayland told us. It did not take long before all the walls were set up.

"So I'm going to leave you to put the artwork up and the plagues. I'll be back with the last painting soon," said Mr Wayland as he left.

The door closed and we all grinned at each other it was time to put our plan into action. We could not make it obvious until Mr Wayland had brought the last painting so we started with the Alicante artwork while Jonathan got the paper we had brought out of our backpacks.

It was at least twenty minutes before Mr Wayland came back with other man carrying a large canvas. We had made sure they would not be able to see anything wrong with the artwork from St Xavier's but we still had to finish it off.

"It's looking good boys," Mr Wayland smiled. "This is Mr Garroway."

We all stopped to say hello, we might be complete pricks most of the time but we were still polite when the occasion called for Garroway stopped and looked up to greet us when he froze his eyes landing on Jon. He frowned before snapping out of it and smiled at us.

The men put the painting on one of the half walls and stepped back checking it was straight. I stood and admired the painting it was a collection of people all at a picnic. I noticed Mr Garroway was in the painting making me believe it was a personal painting.

"It is quite an amazing painting by Miss Clarissa Fairchild," Mr Wayland read off the plague as he put it up.

"Yeah, it is my favourite painting. Her mother's too, we are really proud."

They stood there for a moment longer before Mr Wayland said he would show Mr Garroway to the reception where he could meet those from St Xavier's.

They left the room and we carried on setting up our prank. We exchanged paintings and drawings from the ones we quickly drew that looked similar hiding the originals. We also hung a couple of them upside down and covered them with toilet roll. On some we used a pencil to draw horns and moustaches. I knew it could damage the work and I felt slightly guilty but this would beat anything they were planning for our other prank yesterday. It was when we got to the big, amazing painting at the back that had just been brought in that we disagreed. Sebastian was looking at it pencil in hand. Alec went up to him and put his hand on his arm.

"No, not this one. Even pencil could permanently damage the painting. At least with the others it can be taken off as there drawn in pen."

"Why not this one? We don't care about St Xavier, getting this painting would prove we are the better school. I mean we have to get this painting the best one cannot come from them," explained Sebastian with a sneer.

Jon, Alec and I all exchanged a look; we had messed with everyone's paintings sure but the one at the back was different. It could be easily permanently damaged. It would be going over the line.

"We want to be funny not completely evil," reasoned Jon.

Sebastian scoffed "You are all too soft."

"We aren't messing with this painting," I declared, "Now come one we are finshed and need to go get changed."We left the room to get ready for our performance.

We had just gotten changed when we had to greet the students from St Xavier. Jon, Alec and I where stood at the front centre of the Alicante crowd been the most popular people at the school.

"Where's Sebastian?" asked Alec.

"Not a clue," I muttered.

"I'm here," a voice suddenly said from my left as Sebastian appeared from the crowd looking far too pleased with himself. I frowned what had he done. I was then distracted by the St Xavier pupils entering the main reception. My eyes where instantly drawn to a small redheaded girl. She was gorgeous, wearing high-waisted shorts that made her legs look a mile long. I noticed she looked uncomfortable and wondered whether it was from having to come to Alicante until she seemed to get unbalanced. She straightened herself out and glared at the high heels she was wearing. My brain screamed Mine!

* * *

(Clary's p.o.v)

I swear Magnus is trying to kill me, I mean making me wear these ridiculous high heels when he knows I would not be able to walk in them. We were walking into Alicante Academy when I nearly tripped for the fifth time and I glared at my feet. I could not fall over in front of **them**. I looked up to see a crowd of people at the front in dead centre was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He was golden, yes golden, gold blond hair, gold eyes and a golden glow around him. He was staring at me with the weirdest expression on his face; he had probably seen me stumble and was trying to hold back a laugh. It was then that Amatis pulled me and the rest of The Mortal Instrument and the other musicians to the side as everyone else seemed to be herded into an auditorium. Amatis took us through a side door following a teacher from Alicante. I glanced behind me and saw the beautiful golden boy following along with various others form the crowd of Alicante students.

The teacher form Alicante turned and announced, "This is backstage, you will wait here until it is your time to go on. The Shadowhunters are going on first followed by The Mortal Instruments then the classical orchestra from Alicante Academy then the musicians from St Xavier. I'm not sure what musicians you have."

"I will sort them out," said Amatis with a smile.

"Okay then."

Amatis turned her attention to the other musicians.

"So that is the band we are up against," muttered Jordan.

"Yep, I think we can take them," Kirk joked.

"Unless the girls from our school decide they love them. I mean they're…" Eric gestured to the four boys all of whom where good looking.

"Nah," I said trying to make the boys confident, "School loyalty is better than that."

"Ahh, Headmaster here to wish your son good luck," the music teacher exclaimed.

Before anyone acknowledge the new people backstage a voice said, "Yes, Mr Morgenstern, Mr and Mrs Herondale along with Mrs Lightwood and I are here to wish our sons good luck."

I saw Amatis' head snap up which made me turn my head towards the new people but not before I saw her quick glance at me.

"Not that they need our luck," the man with white hair and dark eyes added as his eyes flicked over the room, when they landed on me I felt a chill go down my spine. Meanwhile the man who was clearly the father of the beautiful golden boy froze his eyes locked on Amatis.

It was at that point the door opened again and Luke, my mother and Mrs Lewis walked in. Luke was carrying a bag that I knew held shoes I could actually stand up in without killing my feet. He paid no attention to anyone in the room and rushed over to me.

"Clary, we've found you here," Luke passed me the bag that contained a pair of my converse while looking down at my feet. He rolled his eyes and muttered something about Magnus trying to kill me. I quickly changed my shoes noticing that the atmosphere was tense. All the adults in the room seemed to be glaring at one another. Luke had his arm around my mother's waist while the white haired man studied them. I felt his eye flit to me every so often. Luke moved closer to me almost blocking me from view.

"Jocelyn, Luke nice to see you again," the white haired man said though he did not sound like he meant it. How did he know my parents?

"Yes Valentine, likewise," Luke's voice sounded anything but sincere, "Stephen you too," he added.

"That's why you look familiar you're on the video. You're the drummer," exclaimed Simon gesturing towards the one Luke called Stephen.

The man in question looked fairly taken a back, his wife moved closer to him while his son turned to him frowning. One eyebrow raised in question. Of course he could do that, irrational irritation spread through me. I always had wanted to be able to raised one eyebrow. I got my irritation under control. Something was clearly up, now was not the time.

Mrs Lewis seemed to sense the tension and broke the silence that had settled after Stephen's startled look. "So is this the band for Alicante?"

Mr Lightwood quickly responded "Yes this is Sebastian Verlac, Alec Lightwood, Jace Herondale and Jonathan Morgenstern. The Shadowhunters," he sounded fairly proud as he gestured to each boy in turn. So the golden boy's name was Jace.

"And this is Jordan Kyle, Simon Lewis, Eric Hillchurch, Matt Charlton, Kirk Duplesse and Clay Fairchild. The Mortal Instruments."

There was silence once again before the music teacher from Alicante spoke. "We will be ready to begin in a minute." He was clearly trying to break the tension in the room.

Stephen cleared his throat before he started to user his wife out of the door.

"So are we all going to pretend that nothing is going on here?" questioned the golden boy, Jace I corrected myself.

Stephen sighed "It would be better."

The white blond haired boy, Jonathan snorted "I thought the point of all this was for everyone to get along."

"Well somethings cannot be forgiven," my mother said sadly with a hint of pain in her voice as if the situation was not already confusing enough.

"She looks just like you Jocelyn," Valentine said darkly.

I could tell my mother was glaring at him without been able to see her face. Before anyone else could say anything Stephen laughed slightly and said in a forced cheerful voice "Yeah she does and while I would never doubt my son…" I am pretty sure everyone in the room saw Amatis wince at the words, "but if she is anything like you when she sings well…" He shrugged but did not finish the sentence, he did not need to we understood. I saw the boys form The Shadowhunters all exchanged glances. Jace's eyebrow rose once again and I was pretty sure I was beginning to really dislike that eyebrow.

No one had time to response all the adults except the music teacher from Alicante and Amatis were ushered out of the door throwing good lucks over their shoulders. The Shadowhunters were ushered on to the stage to a cheer form Alicante students.

They started to play and …

Oh no they were good!


End file.
